Born To Be Wild
by PhoenixJessicaRoss04
Summary: Three girls had their normal lives thrown away after a group of demons attack their parents, only for the girl to find out the their parents are famous hunter, who wanted them and their children dead. Now it is up to the girls, the Winchester and their angel to save the day once more.
1. You Ain't Seen Nothin' Yet

As the olderest of the Holme's girl, Athena was told the nothing is more important than family, but the family is not blood but rather bond.

For example, Aunt Kim and Uncle Ron were not family. They were Athena's parents best friend, but still family. And so Katherine, their daughter, was family and Athena's best friend.

The two of them to the job of being the naughty older siblings to Athena's little sister, Roseline.

But when the trio hit high school, roles change.

Roseline was so smart she skip to grades and was in the same one as her sister, and because of that was the target for bullying.

Athena and Katherine often got into fight to take care of the bullies and then when out for ice cream.

Sad to say this is where it all begin. . .


	2. It the End of the World as We Know It

"Now remember, strike high. People like to protect their stomach." Athena said as she, Roseline and Katherine walked home causing Katherine to roll her blue eyes.

"I don't think you mom will be happy with you teaching your sister how to fight."

"What!" the black hair girl said defensively to the brunette girl. "That never stop me before."

"Yea, Kat." Roseline said "Chill out."

"You sound like Athena, Rose, and that is not a good thing." Katerine to the younger blonde Holmes.

"I am offend, Kate." Athena said as they stopped at the Holme's house. The trio walked up to the door but stopped but before knocking.

Athena fell as if something was off, shooting a look at her friend she could tell she felt the something.

"Athena?" Asked Rose causing her to looked down at her sister.

"Yea?"

"Mom and Dad said they be home by 6, right?" Rose said in a shaking voice. Rose looked scared and Athena hated it. She looked at Kate, who nodded, causing Athena to smile at her sister.

"Yea, but they said they late. So that means Kate and I are making dinner. Pizza and soda!"

Rose smiled and Athena relaxed a little. Rose was guilable about somethings which is normally bad for them but not right now.

"I just going to check around. You know how mad mom would be if that caught us eating pizza without her." Athena said walking the wrap around porch to the back, leaving the 18 year old brunette to entertain the 14 year old blonde.

Athena check the whole house and found nothing. Which was odd because even if Mom and Dad weren't home, they left a note. After one more sweep, Athena pulled an the encase of an emergency box that her Dad hide in the lilys and told her to use if something like this it out, she saw passports, fake I.D., money, two handgun, two knifes, and a few old books. Grabbing the knifes, like she normally does encase something like this happens, which was normally a miss understanding about time between the four of them, she walks to the front.

"Looks like they had to left so we need to act quick." Athena said getting a smile from Rose and a worried look from Kate. Kate never like it when something like this happen but it normally worked. Athena passed her one of the knife secretly and carefully open the door. It was very dark cause Kate worried look to change to consider.

"Look a live." Athena teased as she walked in. "It nothing bad I bet."

Just then the shadow's started to move causing Athena to get in a defensive stands.

"Athena? Dear is that you?" A voice called out.

"Mom?" Rose called out.

"No Rose don't-" yelled Kate trying to grab Rose as Rose down the stairs.

"We need to come up with code words that all of us know so this doesn't happen." Kate said as the two walked down the stairs.

"Guys?" Rose said in a voice that got but Kate and Athena worried. They both booked it down the stairs and into Athena's basement.

"Yea, Rose?" Athena said as they got to the basement and grasped.

"Oh My God." Kate said as she covered her mouth.

The bodies of Katherine partners were on the ground covered in blood. Two people stood over their bodies and it was Athena's parents.

"Look, Love! The children have come home." Said Athena's dad with a crazy evil smile and black eyes.

"Hit the dirt!" A different voice.

The trio hit the dirt as a bullet hit Athena's dad square in the chest and he fell. Another shot hit Athena's mom, but in the arm.

"The Winchester and Holmes all in the same place. I feel honored." Athena's mom said in the creepy tone.

"What the hell are you taking about?" A same voice said.

"Poor boy, you don't know want you getting in." Athena's mom said in a creepy voice and then she looked at Athena and Athena meet her pit black eye's "Tell we meet again, Child."

Another shot ringed out and her body hit the ground.

"Dean, why the hell did you hesitate!" Yelled a new voice.

Athena rolled over and looked at the staircase. An older man was standing there death glaring the younger looking guy.

"But Dad-"

"No buts. Go wait by the car, and keep an eye out for the police."

"Yes, sir"

"Wait a minute!"Athena said standing up "Who the hell are you?"

"Name John and Dean, who is leaving" the older man said shooting a look at the younger boy. Athena stood up and in front of her sister and best friend, who was curled around her sister in an attempt to hide from from the intruders and raised her knife.

"Why are you here?" she said trying to sound intimidating.

"We are hunters." John said "Just like your parents and her parents."

"My parents have never kill anything." she shot back.

"Listen, cupcake." he snapped "I don't have time for this. You parents where the best hunters in their time, so how did they get possessed my demon and kill their close friends is be on me but it to late for that. Do you know where the Colt is?"

Athena was in shock.

Her parents hunters?

Katie's parents hunters?

Never.

They could couldn't kill a fly between the four of them let alone kill animals or other people

"I . . I don't know what you are taking about."

He growled.

"I don't have time for this. The police are going to be here any moment and you three are going to have to answer to them about this."

"What!" Athena said "You are just going to leave us here for the police, when you shot them!"

"Watch me." he said and walked up the stairs leaving Athena in the basement cover in blood. When they heard the door slam shut it snapped Athena out of it.

"We need to get out of here." she said turning to her best friend.

"Wouldn't that made us look guilty?" Kate as she got of Rose.

"Yes but they are saying they were going to come back, and the police wouldn't believe us if we told them want happened."

Kate sighed and rubbed her head and Rose cleared her throat.

"What if we were kidnapped?"

"Come again?" Athena said

"If it looks like a kidnapping and killing." Rose said.

Athena looked at Kate who shrugged.

"Why not?" Kate said.

"Come on, we have work to do." Athena said.

Kate was trashed the house, Rose was getting some cloths for the trip as Athena was looking in the shed for some weapons to fight off the monsters if they come back, which they said they would be. The Shed was in the middle of Kate's and Athena's backyard on the lot line. Both parents made a point about how the girls where never allowed in the Shed and that id it was an emergency they go for The Box in the lilys. Her dad say in fact the only way that she would be was if they were dead.

Now they are.

She stood at the door with this in her head.

Their weren't even in the dirt and she was disobeying they wishes.

Would they want this?

She closed her eyes and throw open the door. She saw a light switch covered in dust next to her and she flit it.

"Woah . . . ." was all she could say.

There was weapons all over the wall. Shotguns, pistols, machete and knifes. They were sharp and deadly looking.

Maybe that John person was right.

Maybe her parents were hunter, but not that hunt deers and stuff like normal people in their small town in the middle of eye's flew on the center of the shed where they was something covered with a white sheet. She pulled it of to show an old car.

"Well then . . . ." Athena said.

The car was a baby blue, like the sky and Athena could till by the look of it that it was old but in good condition. Looks like she found there get away car.

"Ready?" Kate said coming up behind her before she let out a whistle "That is a classic 1968 Chevy Nova SS, and our dads had her siting in here."

Athena smiled.

Kate's dad was a mechanic and a car junkie. If it was a classic, Kate would know.

"Can I drive her?"

"I don't think so." Athena said as she walked over to the weapon wall. On there was an envelope with the words

"Keys to Nova"

"Finds keeper. You can have shotgun."

Kate rolled her eyes as Athena open the envelope, which had the keys in it and some cash.

"Come on, let get packing." Athena said throwing the bag at kate which hit her square in the face.

After a few minutes all the weapons the the little shed was in the Nova's trunk when the two young adults looked up to see Rose.

"Okay got some cloths and the box." Rose said as she stood at the entrance. The 14 year old had three duffel bag and the steel box dad put in the yard encase of emergency till they come home.

Now they are never coming back.

That same feeling that hit Athena before the door to the shed come back.

Should they be doing this?

Should they leave they lives because of this?

She pushed it off and said.

"Do we need anything else?"

It felt so weird saying that. This maybe they last time here at this house, their homes, for a long time, maybe forever. Athena made eye contact with her sister and her best friend. Now one said anything and Athena knew that they were all thinking the same thing.

This was the end of there normal lifes if they get into this car.

"Nope." Kate said " But I call shot gun so you know Rose."


	3. The Devil Went Down to Georgia

_**5 years later . . .**_

Athena smiled to herself as she walked into her shared motel room with Katherine.

"I'm back!"

Kate rolled her eyes.

"How did that pool game go?" she said nto looking up from the book she was looking at.

"I sadly lost." Athena said.

"I'm sensing a but." Kate said still not looking up.

Athena said as she pulled out a few wallets.

"But they still lost they money."

Kate shook her head and smiled into her book.

"Sometimes I wonder why we are still friends."

Athena laughed as she took off her clothes and get into her pair of PJs in the bathroom.

"It because you think I'm adorable."

"No, your sister is. I think that why I'm still here." Kate said "I don't want your corrupting her."

"Hahah." Athena said in a flat tone as she pulled the shirt over her head "Come lets call it a night."

She walked out of the bathroom and walked over to the other bed that Kate wasn't in.

"Where is Rose?"

"Next door, said something about it being that time of the month and need to be by herself."

Athena nodded as she sat on her bed. She looked at her best friend who was still reading her book and in fact has not looked up from it.

"What in your diary here?" Athena said as she pulled the book out of her hands.

"Athena!" Kate yelled.

Athena's eyes got big.

The book was a diary, but it was in her mother handwriting. She eye fell on the picture that Kate's mother must of sketched but her mom couldn't draw to save her life. The picture was label

"Skin Changers aka Shape Shifts"

And there was a picture of something Athena couldn't beginning to descried.

"Mom book's?" Athena asked.

"Our mom." Kate said sadly "You know yest-"

"I know what yesterday was!" Athena snapped and then she took a breath to calm herself.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have snapped."

"No, I know this is how you deal with grief."

"Anyway" Athena said rubbing that back of her neck "what is this?"

"Well they hunter, like that John said. They when out a kill . . .the monsters that they said lived under our bed."

"What?"

"Our mom where skilled hunters that when out and killed vampires, werewolves, ghosts, and a few times demons."

Athena sat down and closed the book.

"Delightful."

"I think . . .that on that night . . .someone caught up to them. Found them and ended it." Kate said sitting down across from her "And they are after us."

"What?"Athena said rising an eyebrow.

"You know." Kate said looking at the ground "The odd deaths in every town we visit or the disappears. Athena come this can't be coincidences."

"That is a fucking delight."

"What I was thinking." Kate said rubbing her face "I'm going to bed."

"Good idea." Athena said setting the book on the bed stand between then and shut off the light.

"Night."

"Night."

Athena woke from her sleep because she need to go to the bathroom. She rolled out of bed and wandered in the direction of the bathroom. When she got in there and she flipped on the lights and screamed.

There stood a man black suit with a black under shirt and black tie, and he was standing in their bathroom.

"Who the hell are you!" she screamed.

"Crowley, nice to meet you Athena Holmes." the man said in a calm voice.

"How do you know my name?" she said.

"Athena why are you-" Kate started

"Krik!" she snapped and the room when silent.

"Do you have guest because we can go some where else to talk."

"Why would I talk to a stranger that is in my bedroom at 3 in the morning!" she snapped.

The man sighed and snapped his finger and Athena felt a rush. It was so weird feeling she shut her eyes, when it stop she open her eyes. She was standing on a dirt road in the middle of nowhere, more specific a cross road in the middle nowhere.

"Where are we!" she said to the man in black.

"We are at a cross road in the middle of the Georgia country side."

"Why?" she growled at him.

"Because I want to offered you a deal." he said.

"Your a demon." she said.

The man smiled.

"Guilty." Man said "Names Crowley, King of Hell."

Athena rised an eyebrow.

"I find that hard to believe."

"Why is that?" he said.

"One, you are too polite, and two, I thought Lucifer was the King of Hell."

Crowley raised his eyebrow.

"Are you Charlotte Valentine's daughter?"

"Yea, she die about 5 years ago."

"Oh." He said "And she never talked about me?"

Athena rolled her eyes.

"No, I think I would have remember if she talked about the King of Hell." Athena said "now back to the point why are we here?"

"I'm here to made a deal with you." Crowley said.

"Oh, really. Why-" Athena started but Crowley waved his hand and she flew into a tree.

"Look the only reason I that I have been night this along is because your mother was kind to me in the past. Now listen rug rat, I am going to offered you a deal you can't resist."

"Fine." Athena said trying to get comfortable as she still had her back stuck to the tree. Crowley walked over the her.

"You are going to walk away from the supernatural word with all of it hunter and monsters and go home, where you will forget it all and move on with your lives."

Athena raised her eyebrow down at the man.

"May I ask why?"

"You and your best friend are going to be important pieces in the future. It would be easier if you just got off the board now before people go hurt."

Athena looked down at the King of Hell in wonder.

"Why?"

"Come again?"

"Why one, do you care what me and my best friend do, and two, why are you doing this?"

"Your mother was nice to me in the past and I own a few favors."

"Oh, this is to pay off the debut to my mom." Athena said rolling her eyes "Well news flash King, my mom is death because she got possessed by demons and a hunter came in and killed her."

Crowley looked surprised.

"What!"

"Yea, so if my mom was so kind to you then why did your demons come and kill her!"

"The games shouldn't have started yet." He muttered.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Good night, Athena Holmes." Crowley said "I will see you later."

Then he snapped his fingers and she back in the motel room bathroom.

"Athena, where were you!" Kate said standing in the motel room with a gun in hand and Rose at her side.

"With the Devil in Georgia." She said.

"What?" Kate said.

"Rose pass me that book on the bed stand." Athena said. Rose picked it up and throw it to her. She caught it and open it, after paging though she found it and show her family.

"Oh great." Kate said.

The page was label 'Crowley, Ex Cross road demon, Current King of Hell' and with a detailed drawing of the man the Athena had just met.

"What did he want?" Rose said taking the book to read the words.

"For us to forget the world with monsters and go home." Athena said.

"For want?" Rose said.

"Nothing." Athena said "He wanted us not to get involved."

"What?" Kate said.

"That not something a cross road demon would do, or the King of Hell for that manner." Rose said.

"He said Kate and I were going to be important in the future and that this would be our only time to turn around and not get involved before people get hurt."

Then there was silent.

"How did you answer?" Kate said.

"I told him off." Athena said "He kept talking about my mom and I snapped. I told him that she was killed by demons and he then said that the game has started and sent me back."

There was silent again as the three girls thought about what had just happen.

"I think I know where we need to go next." Rose said.

"Where?" Kate said.

Rose turned the book so the two older girls could see. The page was label 'Contacts' and she was pointing to the first name.

"Okay, let find this Bobby Singer." Athena said "Gear up and get ready."


	4. Walk This Way

_**1 year later . . .**_

"Higher!" yell Athena as she watch as Kate and Rose fight in Bobby's backyard. Kate hit Rose in the face which caused the younger girl to fall on the ground.

"I wasn't talking to yo,u Kathrine!" Athena said walking over to the duo and helping her sister up from the ground.

"What?" Kate said with a smug smile "She getting better."

"Doesn't mean you punch her in the face." Athena said "Come. sis, let me see."

Rose moved her hands to show a nice size bruise on her check. Athena shot a look at Kate, who frowned.

"Sorry, Rose."

"That okay, Kate, but did you see my punch to her ribs." Rose said with a smile, making Athena roll her eyes.

"I wouldn't be surprise if you got stab in the guts and were happy because you shot the guy." Athena said with a smile.

"I would be happy." Rose said defensively "I am a terrible shot and I would more likely miss him."

Which caused all the girls to laugh.

"What are you girls laughing about?" said the gruff voice of Bobby Singer.

"Rose and her shooting skills." Athena said causing the old man to roll his eyes. Bobby had tried everything to help Rose with her shooting problems but it seemed that the younger Holmes couldn't shot a gun to save her love. She was better with knife, swords, and machetes, which surprised everyone. Athena on the other hand was a great shot and was poor with sharp metal. Most of the time Athena ended up stabbing herself, which got a laugh out of Rose.

"What do you need Bobby?" asked Kate.

"Well . . ." Bobby said rubbing the back of his neck "I was think it was time you guys got to go on your frist case."

"Really?" the three girls said as the jumped up and ran over to him.

"Yes," He said "I called in a few favors and there is a hunter who is willing to put with you three."

"Really?" Rose said.

"Yes he coming here in a few hours, so get pack for a hunt."

"Thank you Bobby!" Said Rose who hugged the older hunter. Kate and Athena looked at one another and shrugged. Then hugged Bobby too.

"Okay . . .girls. . .you can let go now."

"I don't think so." Athena said with a smile.

Athena was cleaning her favorite shot gun for the fourth time since Bobby told her that they were going on the hunt. The Nova was packed and ready to go all they need to know who they were working with and what was the case. Rose kept flipping her knife, waiting for him or her to walk through the door. Kate was pacing by the door. Bobby was outside because he couldn't stand the girls asking him questions every five seconds.

Just then they heard a growl of an engine coming to the house. The girls jumped up and ran out of the house. They saw a black truck pull up and they tried to hide their happiness, but they looked like kids on Christmas.

Ever since they got at Bobby's they and learned the truth about everything, they have been itching for a hunt but Bobby wanted to wait. It may not be a good idea for a group of inexpert young adults hunters to go hunting after they came face to face with the King of Hell, even if it wasn't a fight. Bobby didn't want to take them out saying he was to old and most hunters didn't want to work with them because they were inexpert or that they were girls. It was wearing on Athena's nervous but she couldn't help but be happy right.

The truck stopped in front of the four of them and one of the doors open. Out jump a man that Athena thought look familiar. Then he turned around.

Athena nearly lost it.

There stood the John dude that come into their house about 6 years ago.

"No way in hell." Kate snapped and turned around and walked back into the house.

"Agree." Athena and Rose said and turned around and the sisters walked into the house.

Bobby walked in after them.

"Woah! What just happen? I thought you wanted to go on a hunt."

"We do." Rose said "But will not go with him."

"Why?"

"He shot Mom and his kid shot Dad." Athena said "I'll pass."

"Look he has a salt and burn case and he is will to put up with you three just give him a second chance okay." Bobby said.

There was a moment of silent. Kate and Athena were looking at one other and then a Rose who shrugged.

"Fine." Athena said "Lets talk to John."

"James Davidson was a family man with a wife, two daughters, one son and an adopted son. He was the head judge in the town of Prairie Du Chien, before he snapped and kill his whole family. He by cutting off all their arms and leg for his wife and daughters but slit his sons neck but slitting his own." Kate said read from the file.

"We know who didn't get father of the year award." Athena said causing Kate to roll her eyes.

"Okay why are we going?" Rose asked.

"Well over the last 50 years there has string of people who have been found in their house the females cut up and the males with their throats slit but space enough that the police didn't connected them."

"Umm . . . . cursed object?" Athena said.

"Seems to be little it." Kate said.

"Did they find the knife that was used to kill the Davidson?" asked Rose "That could have their spirts tied to it."

"I don't know." Kate said "The file doesn't have it. Maybe we can ask John."

"Well you ask him in a moment." Athena said as they pulled into a motel parking lot "I think we are crashing here for the night."

Athena parked in the lot next to John and got out of it.

"Stay, here. I'll get a room."

The duo nodded and she turned around and walked up to John, who was standing by the door.

"You have cash?" he said to Athena, she nodded.

"Okay, don't use it on a motel room." John said "Do you have a credit card?"

"Yep." She said pulling out a card that said 'Autumn Backwater'.

"Okay" He said and then he walked in and she followed.

"So that our theory." Kate said to John as they sat at a bar table. John had a Scotch, Athena had a beer, and Kate and Rose had water.

"Really? The knife." John said rising an eyebrow "I doubt it."

"Okay wise guy want is it."

"I doesn't matter." He said sharply "Find the bone salt and burn them and move on."

"But shouldn-" Rose started.

"No!" John said sharply "Don't make more work then you have to. Salt and burn. That simple."

The girls sat in silent.

"We find Davidson's bone and burn them and I can drop you of at Bobby's again."

"Fine" Athena said coldly to him "You wouldn't have to know where his burns are."

"The only cemetery in the small little town for a church goer" John said.

Athena stopped the Nova at the the Graveyard and shut off the engine.

"Athena?" Kate asked "What is it?"

"I don't know." Athena said looking at Kate "It just . . .I got this feeling."

"That because you have to much to drink."

Athena rolled her eyes.

"And you two let drive." she said shooting a look at her sister, who rolled her eyes.

"Will it is your Baby." Rose said putting her hand up "No one could drive it but you."

"Hahaha." Athena said getting out of the car "Come on we have work to do."

"I'll glade you agree." John said, causing Athena to turn around. John throw a shovel at her and she caught it with ease.

"Why did you do that?" Athena asked mildly annoyed.

"To test your reflex," John said with a smile "and because your the one that is digging up Davidson's grave."

"This is a delight." she mutter causing both Rose and Kate to laugh.

John tested each girl in different manners as Athena dig up the grave. Athena found it vaguely annoying but knew that John was just trying to help them get better at it. Just then Athena hit something that sounded hollow.

"Hey John!" Athena said. She then her footsteps and three head popped around the grave.

"What?" he asked.

Athena rolled her eyes at them and stomped her foot, making the hollow noise.

"I just thought you like to know."

John hopped down into the grave and broke the coffin. Athena gagged at the smell of rotten human flesh and looked away.

"Salt." John said.

Athena looked at him.

"What?"

"Did you grab salt?"

"No." Athena said shooting him a look "I was told to dig up the grave."

"Fine!" John said "We will ask the girls. Girls?"

The two of them to up, but the girl where gone.

"Rose?" Athena said "Kate?"

Nothing.

"No funny guys." John said "Pranks later, case now."

But still no answer.

"Boost me up." Athena said "So I can chew their ass out."

John rolled his eye and pushed Athena up to ground level. Athena rolled out of the grave and looked around but Rose and Kate were nowhere to seen.

"Hello again." a voice said causing Athena to turn around. Rose stood there but something was different about her.

"Hi Rose, what up?"

"I'm not Rose." Rose said and her eyes turned black.

Athena held back her scream and growled at the demon.

"We didn't get properly introduced last time we met." the demon said "The name is Meg, and I'm demon."

"Gee, I didn't know that." Athena said "Maybe it was the black eyes, creepy voice or scary ass smiled that give it away. I don't know."

"We don't have time for this." a new voice said causing Athena to turn around. There stood Kate leading against a grave picking at her nails "Dad give orders to kill the Winchester before he gets more involved."

"I'm assuming that you aren't Kate." Athena said.

"No." Kate said and her eyes when black as while "I'm Dave."

"My best friend and sister are possessed by demon's named Meg and Dave." Athena said "Just a normal day for us hunter."

"Look." Dave said walking over to her "You girls are an important part of the future of the human races. We both know better then two swear with you three twice."

"What do you mean?" Athena said.

"Don't worry about it, hon." Meg said wrapping her arms around your shoulders "You don't have to worried about the fate of the world tell much later."

"That so nice of you." Athena said but she elbowed Meg in the gut, causing her to gasp "But I worrying about my family."

Meg growled and tackled her to the ground.

"Meg!" Dave growled "We don't have time for this. Lets just kill John and move on."

"You think you can protect your family." Meg whispered in Athena's ear "You will be the reason they are all dead. You just don't know it."

"Get out of that girl you son of bitch!" yelled John's voice and a gun shot when off and Meg gasped.

"You idiot!" yelled Dave "Dad is going to be so pissed."

"Oh shut up!" Meg said and black cloud flew out of Rose's mouth and Kate's mouth.

"What the hell is going on?" Kate said and Rose fell to her knees holding here stomach.

"Rose was shot." Athena growled towards John.

"She was possess." he said.

"And that means you can just shoot her!" Athena said as she put pressure on the wound.

"We need to get her to a hospital." Kate said.

"Agreed." Athena said.

"Don't you want-"

"You shot my parents encase you forgotten." Athena snapped "I tried to push pass that because Bobby said you were a good hunter, but now you shot my sister."

His eyes got big.

"I hope to God that I never have to work with another one of you fucking Winchesters again."


End file.
